L'équipe anglaise
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Un cross-over HP / NCIS pour Luna38. Comment le meurtre d'un Capitaine de corvette et l'équipe anglaise avec qui il fut forcé de bosser bouleversèrent beaucoup de choses dans la vie de l'agent Gibbs...


Disclaimer: Rien de ceci ne m'appartient

* * *

_Un cross-over Harry Potter/NCIS pour Luna38_

_

* * *

  
_

**_L'équipe anglaise_**

C'était un quartier maître, du nom de Curtis, venu tout simplement récupérer un dossier qui l'avait trouvé. Les capitaines de corvette assassinés en plein milieu de la base de Norfolk font désordre et les hautes instances avaient prié Gibbs de mettre son équipe au travail, et plus vite que cela encore !

Seulement, ça n'avançait pas. Russel Baker, 30 ans depuis deux mois, à la double nationalité britannique et américaine, n'avait à priori pas d'ennemi, n'était pas marié et ne l'avait jamais été (le premier point que Gibbs avait vérifié, étant bien placé pour savoir que les ex-femmes pouvaient être méchamment vindicatives), à priori pas d'enfants illégitimes au compteur, pas de relations louches qui auraient pu être mises en cause…Il s'entendait bien avec ses collègues, qui n'avaient pour seul reproche à son encontre qu'il était quelque peu secret sur son passé…

Un type totalement banal.

Complètement ordinaire.

Entièrement quelconque.

Si on excluait le fait qu'on l'avait retrouvé poignardé dans une pièce verrouillée de l'intérieur, bien sûr.

C'est en fouillant ce passé sur lequel il ne s'étendait jamais que les problèmes commencèrent à se poser. Son père, un vieux monsieur calme qui vivait juste en dehors de Washington, avait fait de son mieux pour les aider, mais ne pût leur donner des renseignements que sur l'enfance et l'âge adulte de son fils. La mère de celui-ci, qui vivait en Angleterre et dont il était séparé depuis les deux ans de leur enfant, avait réclamé la garde qui lui avait été accordée quand Russel avait eu 11 ans, suite à la perte de l'emploi de son ancien époux. Le garçon avait correspondu régulièrement avec son père pendant des années, restant cependant très discret sur ce qu'il faisait en Angleterre. Il n'était revenu qu'à ses 21 ans, lorsque sa mère était morte d'un cancer, apparemment heureux de revoir son père, s'engageant dans la Marine, visitant son paternel une fois par semaine et l'appelant tous les deux jours, et ne quittant plus le pays.

Un type sans histoire, si on excluait cette zone d'ombre. Son père était incapable de lui dire quelles types d'études Russel avait suivi, et lorsque Tony avait appelé les Anglais, on l'avait baladé de services en services, avant de lui dire que le jeune homme avait été scolarisé dans une institution anglais nommée Ste Barbara, détruite par le feu avec tous ses dossiers depuis lors.

Les recherches en étaient là, et Ziva était déjà persuadée que Baker avait été un agent dormant d'Al Quaida, quand on leur adjoignit une équipe d'enquêteurs venus du Royaume-Uni.

La Section A du MI-6, ça existait ça d'abord ? En tout cas, c'était bourré d'accréditation, et la Directrice Sheppard se débattait au téléphone depuis ce matin, de sous-secrétaire en sous-secrétaire, pour savoir qui les leur avaient envoyé.

Gibbs avait conscience que son équipe à lui était quelque peu disparate, mais qu'importe, elle fonctionnait…

Alors que cette équipe anglaise…

Le chef était un homme assez jeune, en tout cas pas plus vieux que DiNozzo, au visage couturé et au sourire railleur que le jeune agent d'origine italienne avait détesté dès le début, arguant qu'un play-boy dans l'équipe suffisait. Gibbs lui avait flanqué une claque derrière la tête après cette réflexion, pour manque d'observation : l'agent William Weasley portait une alliance, ce qui apparemment ne l'empêchait pas de faire du charme à tout ce qui passait à sa porté, de Ziva à Palmer, en passant par Gibbs lui-même !

Son second était le chimiste de l'équipe, un homme d'à peine quarante ans vu ses traits et de beaucoup plus selon sa chevelure intégralement blanche. L'agent Severus Snape avait l'étrange manie de porter un foulard, même lorsque août s'en donnait à cœur joie et que la clim' était en panne, était aussi aimable que Gibbs lui-même et traitait tout le monde, y compris son supérieur l'agent Weasley, comme si rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que leur mort immédiate et douloureuse (si possible avec du métal porté au rouge)…

Les deux petits derniers étaient encore plus étranges : l'agent Hermione Granger était une toute jeune femme frêle, qui s'était embarquée dans une discussion technique avec McGee sur les mémoires tampons qui avait donnée la migraine à toutes les autres personnes dans la pièce, quand à l'agent Harry Potter, Ducky avait diagnostiqué une paranoïa galopante et un magnifique complexe de persécution à peu près à l'instant même où il était entré dans la pièce.

Tu parles d'une équipe ! Même celle de Gibbs, un coureur de jupons qui refusait de grandir, une tueuse israélienne surentraînée, une laborantine gothique folle de bowling et un écrivain à succès se prenant pour un roi elfe, paraissait totalement banale à côté....

L'agent Weasley insista pour qu'un deuxième interrogatoire de toutes les personnes impliquées soit mené. C'est l'agent Snape qui s'en chargea, un choix que Gibbs comprenait tout à fait : ce type aurait flanqué les jetons au plus aguerri des terroristes. Un seul regard de ses yeux noirs et on se sentait comme un cafard priant pour la bombe insecticide face à l'inutilité de son existence.

Seulement, ça ne donna rien…

Assis à son bureau, grommelant contre son agenda électronique qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner correctement (il refusait avec énergie de lire le manuel, et avouons que ça n'aidait pas), Gibbs réfléchissait, tout en écoutant vaguement les conversations qui se mêlaient.

« Votre théorie serait plus à sa place dans un film…Un avec Mel Gibson, par exemple… » Ça, c'était Tony.

« Avec qui ? » Et ça, c'était Weasley.

« Mel Gibson, enfin ! Mad Max ! L'Arme fatale ! Enfin, mais de quel trou est-ce que vous sortez ? »

Etonnant en effet, parce que pour que même _Gibbs_ ait entendu parler de Mel Gibson, il devait quand même être assez connu, même de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

« Si vous nous laissiez consulter le dossier sa mère et interrogez des personnes qui l'ont connue… » Ziva.

« Quoi, vous n'avez pas eu votre livre de chair fraîche aujourd'hui ? ». Snape.

« Je ne vous permets pas !

— Voilà qui me brise le cœur. » On pouvait presque entendre les gouttes d'acide sourdre le long de la voix de Snape.

« Si vous jugiez que sa mère n'était pas impliquée, vous n'en feriez pas autant pour préserver le secret. » McGee, la voix de la raison.

« Bill ! » La jeune Granger arrivait en courant. Elle se troubla en voyant le regard attentif de Gibbs, qui se portait soudain sur elle, et attrapa son chef par la manche pour lui parler à l'oreille.

Hm. Est-ce qu'il parlait à l'oreille de Tony, lui ? Non, de toute façon, s'il pouvait éviter d'être asphyxié par l'odeur de son after-shave.

Et aucun de ses hommes ne l'appelait par son prénom.

L'équipe anglaise se réunit un instant dans un coin de la salle, ce qui rappelait nettement les feux de camp instaurés par Di nozzo, avant que Bill Weasley s'avance vers lui, pour décréter qu'ils étaient rappelés en Angleterre.

Gibbs fit celui qui y croyait, mais le soir même, il alla faire un tour dans le bâtiment, déserté pour la nuit, où Baker avait été tué.

Et ce qu'il vit cette nuit-là…

Le crépitement des sortilèges…

Le hurlement des sorts qui passaient en vrombissant à quelques centimètres de vous.

L'expression de Bill Weasley tandis qu'il défendait son équipe comme une louve défend ses petits.

L'odeur âcre, entêtante que provoquait l'embrasement du plâtre du mur qui avait reçu le sort qui aurait dû lui emporter la tête.

Le poids du corps de Severus Snape qui l'avait plaqué au sol, lui sauvant la vie…

Potter qui lui tendait une fiole de métal, emplie d'un liquide sentant comme le Wiskhy mais brûlant nettement plus la gorge, pour l'aider à se remettre….

Hermione Granger qui soignait ses égratignures à l'aide d'une baguette magique. _Une baguette magique _!!

Bill Weasley qui parlait d'une sorcière qui avait perdu l'esprit, en même temps que sa fille et son époux, pendant la dernière guerre magique (_guerre magique_ !! ) anglaise et qui parcourait le monde pour assassiner tous les sorciers anglais expatriés, des lâches qui n'étaient pas revenus au pays lorsque la société magique avait eu besoin d'eux…

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui et au matin et élimina la fatigue de la nuit d'une douche brûlante et d'un café serré, il était encore sous le choc. Il avait dans la poche de sa veste un numéro de téléphone anglais, une certaine Mme Figg, à prévenir si jamais le NCIS entendait parler d'un autre meurtre impossible.

Il ne se risquerait pas à raconter sa nuit à son équipe, il n'avait que moyennement envie qu'ils demandent à Ducky de le psychanalyser.

Il avait aussi un rendez-vous avec Bill Weasley, apparemment veuf lui aussi, la semaine prochaine.

Mais ça non plus, il ne l'avouerait pas à son équipe.

Après tout, il ne voulait pas bouleverser leur système de valeurs, officiellement ; il n'aimait que les rousses, pas les roux.

**Fin.**


End file.
